Bakugan Protectors of the Core
by HotXbun
Summary: AU. Six teenagers' lives are changed forever when weird cards fall from the sky. Rated T for minor violence and dark themes.
1. Chapter 1 The Battle Begins

HotXbun: Welcome to the semi final day of my three year anniversary extravaganza. And the fandom I am writing for is...Bakugan!

In case you haven't heard (but I'm pretty sure you have) Bakugan is getting a reboot!

But since it can be a long time before we actually get that, I have decided to write a fan fiction which is my take on it.

This will be inspired by the first series.

Each chapter will be an 'episode.' Each 'episode' will be in third person POV.

There will be 'Bakugan Extras' based on Avatar Extras from Avatar The Last Airbender. You 'should' read my Avatar The Last Airbender fan fiction 'Should Do This.' See what I did there?

At the end of chapter I will give you a challenge, but you don't have to do them.

Enough with this long author's note! On with the 'season!'

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Episode 1 The Battle Begins **[Bakugan Extra: This 'episode' is named and inspired by the first episode of the original series.]**

A camera turned on and in front of it was a teenage boy. **[Bakugan Extra: As you see...I aged up the characters in this 'show.']**

He was wearing a black vest; black jeans; black sneakers; a red, short sleeved over shirt with a black plaid pattern and a pocket on each side that was unbuttoned and red goggles with black lenses on his forehead.

"What's up", he said to the camera. "My name is Dan Kuso and I have decided to start this vlog to keep you updated on something totally cool. What is it? It is none other than this wicked game called...Bakugan!"

With that the boy (who was named Dan) took out a card and a ball shaped object.

"But before I tell you how to play this totally wicked game, I'm gonna tell you how we got it first. It happened about three months ago. At the start of summer."

 _Flashback_

 _Dan was standing on his balcony when the sky got cloudy._

 _There was a loud clap of thunder...and then...it rained._

 _But it didn't rain rain._ **[Bakugan Extra: It didn't?]**

 _It rained...cards._ **[Bakugan Extra: Cards?]**

 _That's right! Cards!_

 _Dan picked up one of the cards._

 _"What is this", he asked._

 _Suddenly...he was hit on the head!_ _ **[Bakugan Extra: Ouch!]**_

 _"Ow", Dan said while he rubbed his head. "What was that?"_

 _Dan saw something on the ground and picked it up._

 _It was a ball shaped object._

 _I loud clash of thunder caused Dan to drop the object onto a card._

 _And when he did...the object popped open._

 _Dan picked up the card and looked at the object...which was now magnetically stuck to it._

 _It now looked like a creature._

 _Dan pulled off the object and it turned back into a ball._

 _A smile creeped onto his face._

 _"Wicked", he stated._

 _End of Flashback_

"And that is how we got the cards and game pieces", Dan said. "Afterwards a bunch of kids got together and used it to make a game we like to call...Bakugan. And you're looking at one of those kids! In fact...my friend and I were like the leaders when the game was being created!"

The door suddenly opened and a slightly older teenage boy walked in.

He was wearing a sleeveless, pale green, cross over kimono; black jeans; black boots and a black, ankle length, sleeveless, open jacket with a hoodie.

His long hair was tied into a ponytail.

"Speak of the devil", Dan said. "Shun, say hi to the world!"

"Hello world", the boy (named Shun) said as he sat down. "Is this the vlog you said you were going to make?"

"Yep", Dan replied. "And you're just in time to help me show my viewers how to actually play Bakugan."

"Alright then", Shun said as he took out his cards and game pieces. "I hope you're watching closely guys. 'Cause I'm about to whip Dan's butt!"

"Yeah", Dan said. "We'll see about that." **[Bakugan Extra: It's about to go down!]**

Dan and Shun were about to play...then this happened. **[Bakugan Extra: No!]**

"Daniel", a woman said as she walked into the room.

She was wearing a dark orange, short sleeved polo top that was buttoned up; dark blue jeans and white trainers.

Her hair was straight and loose.

"Mom", Dan whined (to the woman who was his mother). "I'm trying to do a vlog entry."

"What's a vlog", Dan's mom asked.

"It's a video blog", Dan replied. "Keep up with the times mom!" **[Bakugan Extra: Oh no he didn't!]**

Dan's mom gave him 'the look'...and turned off his computer. **[Bakugan Extra: Don't tick off your parents kids. Or this will happen.]**

"Mom", Dan whined.

"Don't 'mom' me young man", Dan's mom scolded. "School starts tomorrow and you need to get your sleep."

"Do I have to", Dan asked while whining.

"Yes you do", Dan's mom replied.

"Fine", Dan said giving in.

"Good boy", Dan's mom stated before kissing his forehead and leaving.

Dan turned to look at Shun.

"There's one up side to your mom being in the hospital", Dan stated. "She can't make you go to bed when you want to make a vlog."

"Yeah", Shun said. "My grandfather can do that for her."

With that Dan and Shun broke out laughing.

"How is your mom by the way", Dan asked.

Shun just shrugged.

"She says she's fine", he replied. "But I'm pretty sure she's just saying that so I won't worry. You know how she is."

Dan nodded.

"Well", Shun started as he stood up. "I'd better get home. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow", Dan greeted before Shun left.

Dan: If only we knew...that Bakugan was more than a game! And when we did discover this...things would never be the same again. **[Bakugan Extra: That sounds...interesting.]**

The Next Day

Dan and Shun walked up to the courtyard of their school, Wardington High.

The courtyard was made out of concrete. On the left side of the courtyard was a basketball court. On the right side was a bunch of silver, metal tables with light brown, wooden benches. By the back of the courtyard was a large, light brown, cube shaped building with many windows.

"Well", Shun started. "Let the new year begin!"

"Let's do it", Dan exclaimed.

With that Dan and Shun walked into the courtyard.

But while they were walking...Dan walked into someone.

"Hey", he said before seeing who he bumped into. "Oh. It's you Shuji." **[Bakugan Extra: (Does spit take) Shuji!]**

The boy (who was named Shuji) was wearing a white vest; dark blue jeans and black sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles.

"Well well well", he started. "If It isn't the twerp himself."

"And if it isn't the jerk bag himself."

"What did you call me", Shuji asked angrily.

"You heard me", Dan said boldly.

"That's it", Shuji yelled. "You. Me. Bakugan Battle."

Upon hearing this...everybody gasped.

"You're on", Dan replied.

The two were about to battle, when this happened.

"Will all students please make their way to the auditorium for a beginning of the year assembly." **[Bakugan Extra: Dang it!]**

"Not again", Dan yelled.

"This isn't over twerp", Shuji stated. "We'll continue this at lunch."

"I look forward to beating your butt", Dan stated.

With that Shuji glared at Dan before leaving.

"Well", Shun started. "School hasn't even started yet and you've already ticked off Shuji."

"Yep", Dan replied. "This is going to be an interesting year."

Dan: Oh it was an interesting year. Just not for the reason I expected.

The Afternoon

Shuji was waiting for Dan when a boy walked up to him.

He had shoulder length, platinum blonde hair with blood red streaks that was straight and loose; red eyes and very pale skin.

He was wearing a blood red vest; black jeans; red trainers with black markings and a dark purple, long sleeved leather jacket with a popped up collar.

"Hey", Shuji said. "Who are you?"

"The name's Marduk." **[Bakugan Extra: Now you're probably asking yourself "Why is a villain from the video game here?" All shall be revealed in time.]**

"That's a weird name", Shuji stated.

"Says the guy who's named sounds similar to sushi." **[Bakugan Extra: Ohhhhhhhh!]**

"Tushy", Shuji stated. "Anyway. What do you want?"

"For you to beat Dan", Marduk replied. "And I have something here that can help you with that." **[Bakugan Extra: (gulps.)]**

With that Marduk held up two cards.

"This one is called a Field Card", he revealed holding out said card. "At the beginning of the game, yell out 'Bakugan, field open!' Something cool will happen."

"What will happen", Shuji asked.

"I'll let you figure that out when you use it", Marduk replied causing Shuji to groan.

Marduk then held out another card.

"And this...is called a Doom Card. **[Bakugan Extra: (gulps again) Doom Card?]**

"Doom Card hey", Shuji said before grabbing said card. "What does it do?"

"Once again, I'll let you figure that out", Marduk replied. "Just make sure to play it after the Gate cards are set."

Shuji groaned again.

"And one more thing", Marduk said before putting a Bakugan into Shuji's hand.

"Thanks", Shuji said. "But I'll be using Subterra in this battle!"

"Just keep it with you", Marduk commanded. "After all, it's my good luck charm."

"Whatever you say."

What Marduk didn't know...is that he was being watched. **[Bakugan Extra: Huh?]**

...

A teenage boy and girl were watching Marduk on a screen.

The boy was wearing a white vest; dark blue jeans; orange sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles and an orange, short sleeved over shirt.

The girl was wearing a short sleeved, knee length dress with a white torso and red, lace layered skirt over black tights under black ankle boots with two buckles on each one and slight heels and black, wrist length, fingerless gloves.

Her hair was tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon tied into a bow.

"Oh no", she said in dismay. "Marduk gave field and doom cards to a kid that's about to have a battle."

"We have to help his opponent", the boy stated before grabbing a Bakugan and a card. "Drago. Will you help him?" **[Bakugan Extra: (does spit take) Drago?!]**

Suddenly, the Bakugan popped open!

Then...it spoke!

"Don't worry", it said. "I'll help him."

With that the boy took the Bakugan to a white one.

"Wavern", he said to it. "Can you send Drago to that boy?" **[Bakugan Extra: (does spit take again) Wavern?!]**

Then...the white Bakugan (who was named Wavern) spoke too!

"Of course", she replied.

With that Wavern hit the Bakugan named Drago with a white light...and he disappeared!

...

Back at the school, Shuji and Dan were ready to battle.

"Ready to get pounded kid", the former asked.

"Nope", Dan replied. "I'm ready to win!"

"We'll see about that", Shuji stated.

The two were about to battle...when this happened.

"Look", a student yelled as he pointed to the sky.

Everybody looked up...and gasped.

A tiny meteor was flying through the sky...and it landed right in front of Dan!

"Dan", Shun yelled before running up to said person. "Are you okay?"

Dan didn't answer. He looked at where the meteor had landed.

It wasn't a meteor. It was a Bakugan and a card!

"Woah", Dan said as he picked up said items. "Totally freaky."

Suddenly...the Bakugan popped open by itself!

"Human", it started. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is..."

Drago didn't get to finish...because Dan threw him across the field!

"What was that", he asked Shun.

"No idea", said person replied.

With that Drago...started floating!

He floated back to Dan.

"Ahhh", Dan yelled before holding onto Shun. "It can float!"

"I'm a he", Drago stated. "And my name is Drago!"

"Drago", Dan said as he let go of Shun.

"I'll explain later", Drago said. "Right now we have a battle to win!"

"What battle", Dan asked.

"The battle against Shuji", Drago replied.

"Battle", Dan said in confusion. "Drago, it's just a game."

"Not anymore", Drago stated. "Just take the card that came with me, and say Bakugan, field open."

"Um", Dan said in confusion. "Okay. Bakugan, field open!"

When Dan said that...something strange happened.

An odd circle with weird symbols appeared on the battle field!

"Woah", Dan said in shock. "What's going on?"

Suddenly, everything was covered in a bright light!

When the light disappeared...everybody was now on a strange field.

"Woah", Dan said in awe. "What is this place?"

"This is the Bakugan playing field", Drago replied.

"Bakugan playing field", Dan asked in confusion.

"Yes", Drago replied.

"Dan", Shun yelled before pointing at his friend. "Look!"

With that Dan looked down...and gasped.

His outfit had changed!

He was now wearing a blood red, short sleeved v-neck; black jeans; black combat boots; a black, long sleeved, foot length, leather coat; black, fingerless, wrist length, leather gloves, his googles in reversed colors and a strange, blood red watch.

"Wow", Dan said in awe. "Sweet new threads. Look Shun."

With that Shun looked at himself...and gasped.

His outfit had also changed!

He was now wearing a black, long sleeved shirt under a pale green, sleeveless, zip up jacket with black pipping by the zipper and the kanji for 'wind' on the back of it; black jeans; knee length, black boots; black, fingerless gloves and the same watch as Dan just in pale green.

His ponytail had been tied into braids and he was wearing a thin headband with a pale green and white triangle pattern.

"Amazing", Shun said in awe.

Dan turned to look at Shuji...who was also wearing a new outfit.

"Woah" the latter said in awe. "What's going on?"

"A battle human."

Shuji looked to see who said that...and it was the Bakugan Marduk gave him!

"Woah", Shuji said in shock. "You can talk?"

"Yes", the Bakugan replied. "But we'll worry about that later. Right now, you have a battle to win!"

"I do" Shuji asked in confusion.

"Yes", the Bakugan replied. "Now. Get your gate card...and throw it while yelling Gate Card set."

"Okay", Shuji said before throwing a Gate Card. "Gate Card set!"

Something amazing happened when the card landed on the ground. It became massive!

"Woah", Dan said in awe. "That's one big card."

"You got that right", Shun stated.

"Now you must do the same thing human", Drago commanded.

"Oh", Dan said as he looked at Drago. "Got it! Gate Card set!"

With that Dan threw down his gate card.

"Now", Shuji's Bakugan started. "Drop the Doom Card while saying Doom card set."

"Got it", Shuji stated before dropping said card. "Doom Card set."

With that the Doom Card fell and got absorbed by the floor.

"I wonder what card Shuji just threw down", Dan asked.

"A very dangerous one", Drago stated.

"Why", Dan asked. "What does it do?"

"Let's hope you never have to find out." **[Bakugan Extra: Why? What does it do?]**

"Now throw your Bakugan human", Shuji's Bakugan commanded. "When you do, yell 'Bakugan brawl!' And when the Bakugan is on the card, yell Bakugan stand!"

"Got it", Shuji stated before throwing his Bakugan. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!"

When Shuji did this...another amazing thing happened. The Bakugan grew into a large creature.

"Woah", Dan said in shock. "What is that!"

"That human, is what a Bakugan looks like in it's true form." **[Bakugan Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

"True form", Dan asked in confusion.

"I will explain later", Drago stated. "Right now we have a battle to win!"

"Got it", Dan stated before throwing a Bakugan. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!"

With that a Serpenoid appeared.

"Good", Drago stated. "Now use your Bakupod to see your G power."

"My Baku what", Dan asked.

"The watch you're wearing", Drago replied.

"Oh", Dan said before looking at his watch.

The screen suddenly turned on!

"Hello", a voice from the screen said. "Mantris At 270 Gs. Serpenoid at 320 Gs."

"Sweet", Dan said. "Serpenoid's stronger."

"Not for long", Shuji stated before looking at his Bakugan. "How do I get the gate card to work?"

"You must yell Gate Card open", the Bakugan replied.

"Got it", Shuji stated. "Gate Card open!"

With that the Gate Card opened and the terrain turned into a desert.

"Look at your Bakupod to see what has happened", Drago commanded before Dan did just that.

"Mantris power increase by 150 Gs."

"Now Mantris is stronger", Dan said in shock.

Mantris hit Serpenoid...and the latter was sucked into a big hole!

"Serpenoid", Dan yelled before looking at Drago. "Where'd he go?"

"To the Doom Dimension." **[Bakugan Extra: The Doom Dimension?!]**

"What's the Doom Dimension", Shun asked.

"Every Bakugan's worse nightmare", Drago stated. "Once you are stuck in the Doom Dimension, you can never return."

"What", Dan yelled in shock. "So Shuji just send Serpenoid to it's literal doom?"

"And there's nothing we can do about it", Shun added.

"I'm afraid so."

This made Dan angry.

"That's not right", he stated before he glared at Shuji. "You're going down!"

"We'll see about that", Shuji stated before throwing a Bakugan. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!"

With that a Terrorclaw appeared.

"My turn", Dan said before throwing a Bakugan. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!"

With that a Falconeer appeared.

"Terrrorclaw at 310 Gs. Falconeer at 280 Gs."

Shuji laughed at this.

"You think THAT can defeat me", he asked. "You're toast kid!"

With that Terrorclaw charged at Falconeer!

"Oh no you don't", Dan stated. "Gate Card open!"

With that the Gate Card opened.

"Falconeer power boost by 50 Gs. Falconeer now at 330 Gs. Terrorclaw still at 310 Gs."

"What", Shuji yelled in shock.

With that Falconeer took out Terrorclaw! **[Bakugan Extra: Yes! One win Dan!]**

"Yes", Dan yelled happily as Falconeer came back to him. "We did it!"

"Hey look", Shun said. "Shuji's Bakugan didn't get sent to the Doom Dimension."

"That's because the Doom Card only sends away the opponent's Bakugan", Drago revealed.

"Good", Dan stated. "I'm not as low as Shuji."

Drago looked at Dan.

 _Maybe he is the one._ **[Bakugan Extra: The one for what?]**

Shuji looked angry at his lost.

"What happened", his Bakugan asked.

"Don't worry", Shuji commanded. "I'm not done yet. Gate Card set! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!"

With that a Subterra Saurus appeared.

"A Saurus ha", Dan said. "Well then. I'm going to fight fire with fire! Or fire with earth in this case."

"Will you just throw", Shun asked annoyed.

"Fine Mr Bossy", Dan said before throwing a Bakugan. "Bakugan brawl! Pyrus Saurus stand!"

With that said Bakugan appeared.

"Subterra Saurus at 290 Gs. Pyrus Saurus at 280 Gs."

"How is his Saurus stronger than mine", Dan asked.

"No idea", Shun replied.

"This time you're mine", Shuji stated.

Suddenly, his Bakugan started charging towards Dan's!

"Quick Drago", Dan commanded. "How do I use an Ability Card?"

"Yell 'Ability Card activate' followed by the name of the ability", Drago replied.

"Got it", Dan stated. "Ability Card activate! Co relation of Subterra and Pyrus!"

"Pyrus Saurus increase of 100 Gs. Pyrus Saurus now at 380 Gs. Subterra Saurus at 290."

"Oh no", Shuji said in dismay.

With that Dan's Bakugan took out Shuji's! **[Bakugan Extra: Doube yes! Two wins for Dan!]**

"Alright", Dan said happily as he got his Bakugan back.

"Excellent job human", Drago praised. "Shuji only has one Bakugan left!"

"You got that right", Dan said excitedly. "Let's finish this!"

"You only have one more Bakugan human", Shuji's Bakugan said to him. "Make it count!"

"I don't plan on loosing anymore", Shuji stated. "Gate Card set! Bakugan brawl!"

With that Mantris appeared again.

"Let's Do this one more time Falconeer", Dan said. "Bakugan brawl! Falconeer stand!"

With that Falconeer appeared.

"Mantris at 270 Gs. Falconeer at 330 Gs."

"What are you doing human", Shuji's Bakugan asked him. "Your Bakugan is weaker!"

"Not for long", Shuji stated. "Gate Card open!"

With that the Gate Card opened and Mantris's power increased.

"Now for the Ability Card", Shuji said. "Ability Card activate! Slice Cutter!"

With that Slice Cutter decreased Falconeer's power!

"Mantris At 300 Gs. Falconeer at 280 Gs." **[Bakugan Extra: Ahhhh!]**

"Oh no", Dan yelled.

With that Mantris charged at Falconeer!

"Oh no you don't", Dan stated. "Ability Card activate! Frame Fire!"

With that Shuji's Gate Card got cancelled!

"Gate Card canceled. Mantris back at 270 Gs. Falconeer remains at 280 Gs."

"Just enough", Dan said to himself. "Finish this Falconeer!"

With that Falconeer charged at Mantris...and defeated him!

"No", Shuji yelled.

"Yes", Dan said as he hugged Shun. "We did it!"

With that the battle field disappeared and everybody was back in the school yard!

Their clothes had also returned back to normal.

"We're back", Dan said.

"Indeed we are", Shun said.

Shuji's Bakugan glared at him.

"You're useless", he stated before leaving.

Dan looked at Drago.

"Hey Drago", the former started. "I'm glad that we won and all, but can you tell me what on earth is going on?!"

"Well actually", Drago started. "What's going isn't happening on earth. It's happening in another dimension."

"What?!"

That Afternoon

Dan and Shun were in the former's room with Drago.

"Okay Drago", Dan started. "Please tell me what's going on!"

"Well you see", Drago started. "Bakugan are not toys! They are living creatures from another dimension."

"And what is this other dimension", Shun asked.

"It is known as Vestroia."

"Vestroia", Dan said in confusion. "I've never heard of it."

"No human has", Drago revealed. "It use to be a peaceful place. Until one day, when a power hungry Bakugan named Naga stole the Silent Core."

"What's the Silent Core", Shun asked.

"It is the source of all negative energy", Drago revealed. "Taking it has caused Vestroia to start collapsing. If nothing is done about it...Vestroia will be destroyed."

"That's awful", Shun stated. "How can we help?"

"We", Dan asked.

"Come on Dan", Shun pleaded. "Drago came to you for a reason."

Dan turned to face Drago.

"Why did you come to me", Dan asked.

"I originally just came to help you defeat Shuji", Drago revealed. "But after seeing you battle...I would like you to become my partner." **[Bakugan Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

"Wait", Dan started. "You want me to be your partner? But why?"

"Because you battle with a fiery strength and determination", Drago stated. "And that is what I am looking for in a partner. So, what do you say?"

"Let me talk about it with my friend", Dan replied before looking at Shun. "So, what do you think?"

"It may be dangerous", Shun pointed out. "But a whole dimension of living creatures is in trouble! We have to do something!"

Dan nodded before looking at Drago.

"Okay", the former said. "I'm in." **[Bakugan Extra: Yay!]**

Drago looked happy at this.

"And I will help too", Shun added.

"You will", Drago asked in shock. "Why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do." **[Bakugan Extra: Aww!]**

Drago once again looked happy at this.

"And you know what", Dan asked. "We may just know somebody else that can help."

...

 _Dan here! And coming up on the next Bakugan, Protecters of the Core. Shun and I ask our friend to help us out. But when she finds out that a boy at school is holding a Bakugan tournament, and won't let girls enter, she sets out to prove him wrong. How does she do that? You're just going to have to wait and see. That's coming up on the next Bakugan, Protecters of the Core! See you there!_

HotXbun: And...done! Phew! Finally! You have no idea how long it took me to write that.

Challenge: Tell me who you think Dan was talking about in the next time.

My Answer: I'll give you a hint. It's one of the original main female characters.


	2. Chapter 2 Girl Power!

HotXbun: Time for the second 'episode.' We'll find out who Dan was talking about at the end of the last 'episode.'

Navy Apocalypse 321: Correct!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Ocean. My OC introduced in this 'episode.'

Episode 2 Girl Power!

Ten Minutes Later

Dan and Shun walked into a restaurant.

"There she is", Dan said pointing towards a girl.

Said girl was wearing a light yellow, long sleeved hoodie with a pocket on the middle bottom; pale blue, flared jeans and white trainers.

Her hair was straight and tied into high pigtails.

She saw the boys and walked up to them.

"Hey Dan", she greeted. "How'd your battle with Shuji go?"

"Let's just say that it was very interesting Runo." **[Bakugan Extra: So it's Runo!]**

Ten Minutes Later

Dan and Shun had just finished telling their friend (who was named Runo) the story Drago had just told them.

"Wowza", Runo said in shock.

"Yep", Dan said.

"So", Drago started. "Will you help us?"

"I'm in", Runo replied without even thinking.

"Yes", Dan said happily before putting his arms around his friends. "The three amigos! Doing this together!" **[Bakugan Extra: The three amigos!]**

The Next Day

The three amigos were walking through school when Runo saw a poster.

"Look at this guys", she started. "The Bakugan Club is holding a tournament!" **[Bakugan Extra: Awesome!]**

"Wait", Shun said. "Our school has a Bakugan Club?"

"Yep", Dan said. "Just shows you how popular Bakugan is."

"You've got that right", Shun stated.

"Come on", Runo said excitedly before grabbing the boys' hands. "Let's go sign up for the contest!"

Ten Minutes Later

Runo dragged the boys into the gym.

"Wait a minute", she said when she saw something. "Why are there no girls here!"

"Oh no", Dan said in dismay.

"Not good", Shun stated.

Runo turned her head...and growled. **[Bakugan Extra: Why is she growling?]**

"Please don't tell me HE'S the one running this thing", she asked.

"Who's he", Drago asked.

With that Runo pointed to a boy.

He was wearing a pale green, short sleeved v-neck; black jeans; black combat boots and a blood red, long sleeved leather jacket with a popped up collar.

"Who is that", Drago asked.

"That's Tatsuya Takahashi", Runo revealed. "The school's biggest jerk!" **[Bakugan Extra: Since Tatsuya's last name was never revealed HotXbun gave him one.]**

"Really", Dan asked. "I see Shuji as the school's biggest jerk."

"Let's call it fifty fifty", Shun said.

With that Runo walked up to Tatsuya.

"Hey Tatsuya", she started sternly.

"Well well well", Tatsuya started. "If it isn't Runo Misaki. How may I be of service?"

"Tell me why there aren't any girls here", Runo demanded.

"Simple", Tatsuya stated. "Girls. Can't. Brawl." **[Bakugan Extra: Oh no he didn't!]**

This made Runo angry. Really angry.

"Oh no", Dan said in dismay.

"Take cover", Shun yelled before grabbing Dan and pulling him behind a table.

Runo then grabbed Tatsuya by his shirt and pulled him over the table!

"Take that back", she commanded.

"Make me", Tatsuya fired back.

Runo growled at him before pushing him onto the floor.

"You'd better watch your back", she commanded before leaving.

Dan and Shun looked at each other in worry before they went after Runo.

They found her in one of the classrooms.

"Hey Runo", Dan started in worry before sitting next to her. "You okay?"

Hearing this made Runo throw her pencil onto the table angrily. **[Bakugan Extra: Oh boy. She is not happy.]**

"I can't believe that jerk said such a thing", she stated. "He is not getting away with this!"

"What are you going to do", Dan asked.

"Still have that vlog of yours", Runo asked.

"Runo", Dan started. "I've literally just posted one video." **[Bakugan Extra: Read the last 'episode' to see that video.]**

"Well", Runo started. "It's time for another one." **[Bakugan Extra: What is she going to do?]**

That Afternoon

Runo was in Dan's room when the latter turned on his camera and pointed it at her. **[Bakugan Extra: What's going on here?]**

"Hey there", she greeted. "I'm Dan's friend Runo. And I need help. You see, this jerk at my school is holding a Bakugan tournament and is not letting girls enter! I need to knock that guy down a peg or too. So, if there are any girl brawlers out there that want to help me out, meet me at my parents restaurant tomorrow at four."

With that Dan stopped recording.

"How'd I do", Runo asked.

"You were great Runo", Dan praised. "Tatsuya will be eating his words for breakfast!" **[Bakugan Extra: Or lunch! Maybe dinner?]**

...

The teenage girl from before was watching Runo's video with a tiger shaped Haos Bakugan.

"I like this girl", the Bakugan revealed. "She's fierce and doesn't let anybody tell her what she can and can't be!" **[Bakugan Extra: You've got that right.]**

"I like her too", the girl said. "Shall we take a trip tomorrow?" **[Bakugan Extra: A trip? To where?]**

The Next Day

The three amigos were waiting in Runo's family restaurant.

Suddenly...a girl walked in! **[Bakugan Extra: Yay!]**

She had long black hair with an ocean blue ombré dye job; ocean blue eyes and tan skin.

She was wearing an ocean blue vest; black jeans; ocean blue sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles; a black, long sleeved leather jacket; a black scarf around her neck; black, fingerless gloves; a black beanie; glasses with a black frame and clear, rectangular shaped lenses and black, wireless headphones around her neck. **[Bakugan Extra: I'm gonna go on a limb here and say she's a DJ.]**

"Hi", she greeted. "I'm looking for a girl named Runo."

"I'm a girl named Runo", said person replied before walking up to the girl. "It's very nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"My name is Ocean", the girl (who was named Ocean) replied. "Ocean Inoue." **[Bakugan Extra: Well. That explains the ocean colored parts of her outfit.]**

Suddenly...another girl walked in! **[Bakugan Extra: Double yay!]**

She was wearing a light pink, long sleeved, woolen turtleneck with hot pink hearts on it; royal blue jeans and hot pink, knee length sneaker boots with white laces, white tips and white soles.

Her white hair was straight and tied into a ponytail. **[Bakugan Extra: Have you guessed who this is yet?]**

"Hi there", she greeted. "My name's Julie! Julie Makimoto." **[Bakugan Extra: Did you guess it?]**

"Hi there Julie", Runo greeted. "I'm Runo. It's very nice to meet you."

And yet again...another girl walked in. **[Bakugan Extra: Triple yay!]**

This girl was wearing a light grey, long sleeved, woolen top with a yin and yang symbol on it; black jeans; black, knee length, zipped up ankle boots and a black thread around her neck with a yin and yang shaped pendant around her neck.

Her hair was curly, slightly messy and loose. **[Bakugan Extra: Can you guess who this is?]**

"Hi there", she greeted shyly. "My name is Alice." **[Bakugan Extra: Did you guess who it was?]**

"Nice to meet you Alice", Runo greeted.

One more girl walked in. And it was the girl from earlier! **[Bakugan Extra: (does spit take) The girl from earlier?!]**

"Hi there", she greeted. "My name is Chan Lee. It's very nice to meet you." **[Bakugan Extra: (does spit take) It was Chan Lee?!]**

"Nice to meet you too Chan Lee", Runo greeted.

She then looked around.

"Well", she started. "I guess that's everyone. Time to get started."

"Started on what specifically", Julie asked.

"Started on showing that jerk from my school a thing or two." **[Bakugan Extra: Ooo! It's about to go down!]**

"How do we do that", Alice asked.

Runo didn't answer. She just smirked. **[Bakugan Extra: Okay. Now I'm scared.]**

The Next Day

The Three Amigos plus the girls they met the day before walked up to Tatsuya.

"Well well well", the latter started. "Who's all this sweetheart?"

"First off", Runo started. "Don't call me sweetheart! Second off. These are the girls that are going to help me bring you down!" **[Bakugan Extra: They are?]**

"Oh really", Tatsuya asked. "And how are they going to do that?"

"A tournament", Runo replied. "A boys VS girls one specifically. If girls win, you need to go on Dan's vlog and say that you were wrong about girls being brawlers."

"And if boys win", Tatsuya asked.

"You can decide", Runo replied.

"Well then", Tatsuya started. "I say that if boys win...you have to go on a date with me." **[Bakugan Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

Upon hearing this...everybody looked at Tatsuya in shock.

"A date", Runo asked in disbelief.

"A date", Dan asked angrily. **[Bakugan Extra: Why is he so angry?]**

"Yes", Tatsuya replied. "I actually find your sassiness quite attractive. So, what do you say?"

Runo turned to face her friends.

Dan was giving her a 'don't do it' look.

But Runo didn't listen and turned to face Tatsuya.

"Just one date", she asked.

"Just one date", Tatsuya replied.

Runo took a deep breath...and gave her answer.

"Very well. If boys win, I'll go on a date with you." **[Bakugan Extra: This is not good.]**

That Afternoon

Runo was in her room when Dan walked in.

"Why did you do that", the latter asked.

"Do what", Runo asked not looking away from her homework.

"Say yes to go on a date with Tatsuya", Dan asked.

"Only if boys win", Runo pointed out.

"And what if they do", Dan asked.

"I don't get what's the big deal", Runo stated. "It's just one date."

"With Tatsuya", Dan pointed out.

"Oh my word", Runo said in realization. "What did I get myself into?"

Dan chuckled at this before sitting down on Runo's bed.

"Don't worry Runo", he stated. "I'll help you out."

"Thanks", Runo said. "But this is a girls VS boys tournament. I won't be accepting any help from boys thank you very much."

"But..."

Runo shushed Dan by pinching her fingers together.

"Fine."

...

 _It's Shun here! And coming up on the next Bakugan, Protecters of the Core. I meet a brawler who has somehow gotten his hands on field and doom cards! In order to stop him I need to battle him. But he's a sneaky fellow. Will I be able to beat him? Find out next time on Bakugan, Protecters of the core!_

HotXbun: Sorry that one was short and had no brawling in it. The next one will I promise!

Challenge: Tell me who you think Shun will have to battle in the next 'episode.'

My Answer: I'll give you a hint. It's a character from the show.


	3. Chapter 3 Wind VS Darkness

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been nearly three weeks since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

Time for 'episode' 3! This will be a Shun focused one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, Avatar The Last Airbender or Shrek. But I do own Ocean.

Episode 3 Wind Vs Darkness **[Bakugan Extra: The original name of this 'episode' was 'A Hard Worker.']**

The Next Day

Shun was in a hospital room.

He was sitting next to the bed of a very sickly woman.

The woman smiled at Shun.

"Shun", she said softly.

"Hey mom", he greeted. "How you feeling?"

"The same", the woman (who was revealed to be Shun's mother) replied.

This made Shun frown.

He didn't want his mom to feel the same. He wanted her to feel better!

Shun rested his head on the bed. **[Bakugan Extra: Poor Shun.]**

...

The teenage boy from before was watching Shun through the hospital's security cameras. **[Bakugan Extra: Stalker!]**

"Poor guy", the boy said before looking at Wavern. "Wavern, can you help him?"

"Yes", Wavern replied. "But in return, he needs to do something for us." **[Bakugan Extra: Do what?]**

Back at the Hospital

Shun lifted his head from the bed...and gasped.

A strange white light was hovering over his mother! **[Bakugan Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

The light disappeared...and there was a Bakugan on Shun's lap. **[Bakugan Extra: (does spit take again) A Bakugan?!]**

"What", Shun said in shock as he picked up the Bakugan. "A Bakugan?"

"Shun?"

Shun looked up...and gasped.

His mother was sitting up straight! And she looked perfectly healthy! **[Bakugan Extra: (does spit take again) Okay! Stop making me do spit takes!]**

"Mom", Shun said as the went to said person. The Bakugan completely forgotten. "What happened?"

"I don't know", Shun's mother replied. "But I feel fine. Great even!"

One Hour Later

The doctor had just finished running tests on Shun's mother.

He came back to Shun and his grandfather completely dumbfounded.

"I don't know what happened", he admitted. "Just a couple of hours ago she was the same. Now it's like she wasn't sick at all."

And that's when Shun remembered his wanting his mother to be better. And the light that came not long after.

Did the light somehow grant his wish?

The Next Day

The three amigos were in Runo's family restaurant.

Shun had just finished telling them what had happened the night before. Then Drago said something shocking.

"I know what healed your mother Shun." **[Bakugan Extra: (does spit take again) I said to stop making me do spit takes!]**

"What", Shun said in shock. "You know what healed my mom?"

"Not a what", Drago revealed. "A who."

"Who was it then", Dan asked. "Tell us Drago!"

"It was a Bakugan named Wavern", Drago replied. "She is Naga's sister." **[Bakugan Extra: (does spit take again) Stop it!]**

Upon hearing this, the three amigos looked at Drago in shock.

"What", Dan said in shock. "Naga has a sister?!"

"Yes", Drago replied. "But don't worry. She is nothing like her brother. She is a kind and caring soul."

"How do you know she's the one that healed my mother", Shun asked.

"Because I have seen her heal people like your mother before", Drago revealed.

"So", Runo started. "Where's Wavern now?"

"Somewhere safe."

Two Days Later

The three amigos walked into school when they saw a bunch of kids looking at something.

Runo walked up to Julie who was watching.

"Hey Julie", she started. "What's going on?"

"Some Bakugan player is beating everybody's butts and totally being cocky about it", Julie replied.

"Who", Shun asked.

"Some kid named Ryo", Julie replied. "You know him?"

"I do", Shun replied. "He is a really good player. But I think I can bring him down back to earth."

With that Shun made his way through all the students.

When he got through he saw Ryo demolishing his latest victim.

He was wearing a dark purple, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; black dress pants; black loafers; a black tie and his glasses.

"A ha", he said triumphantly. "I win again! Bye bye loser."

With that Ryo's victim started crying before running away.

"Hey", Shun said getting Ryo's attention. "That wasn't really cool Ryo."

"Well well well", Ryo started. "If it isn't Shun Kazami. You here to challenge me?"

"Yes", Shun replied. "And if I win you leave everybody alone."

"Deal", Ryo said. "Let's do this!" **[Bakugan Extra: It's on!]**

Ten Minutes Later

Shun had completely demolished Ryo! **[Bakugan Extra: Yay!]**

Everybody started cheering.

"Take that sucker", Dan gloated. "Nobody beats the king! Which is me!" **[Bakugan Extra: Dan!]**

Dan's comment received him a slap on the back of the head. Both from Shun and Runo.

"Ow", Dan yelled. "Quit it!"

Shun and Runo just laughed at this.

What they didn't notice is that Ryo had run off and was now sulking in one of the classrooms.

Somebody walked up to him...and it was Marduk! **[Bakugan Extra: (does spit take again) Oh come on!]**

"Hey", the latter greeted. "I saw what happened out there. And let me say that I think that you're a way better brawler than Shun Kazami!"

"I know right", Ryo asked.

"Well", Marduk started. "I have something that can help you get revenge."

With that Marduk held out two cards. Doom and field cards. **[Bakugan Extra: (gulps).]**

Later That Day

The three amigos were eating lunch.

"Hey!"

The three amigos turned their heads and saw Ryo.

"I want a rematch", he revealed. "But not just any rematch."

With that Ryo held up the two cards that Marduk gave him.

This caused Dan and Shun to gasp.

"What's going on", Runo asked.

"That's the cards Shuji used in his battle with me", Dan revealed.

"Well that's not good", Runo stated.

Suddenly, the three amigos heard a voice say this.

"You must battle him Shun."

"Who said that", Shun asked.

With that...something amazing happened. A Bakugan started floating in front of Shun!

"No way", Dan said in shock.

The Bakugan popped open.

"Greetings", it said in a feminine voice. "My name is Skyress."

"Skyress", Runo breathed out in shock.

"I know you", Shun said in realisation. "You're the Bakugan I found on my lap on Friday."

"That's me", Skyress stated.

Shun smiled before looking at Ryo.

"Okay Ryo", he said. "Let's do this!"

With that everybody took out their field cards.

"Bakugan, field open!"

With that everybody was transported to the battlefield.

Ryo was wearing a dark purple, short sleeved, v-neck; black jeans; black, knee length boots; a black, long sleeved, floor length, leather coat; black, fingerless, wrist length gloves, a dark purple Bakupod and his glasses.

Dan and Shun heard Runo scream!

They turned around...and their jaws dropped to the floor.

She was wearing a pale yellow, strapless, knee length skater dress with off the shoulder straps made out of white lace and a white lace, ankle length veil from the waist down; white, knee length, high heeled lace boots; a white lace chocker with a gold, heart shaped pendant; gold, heart shaped earrings; white, elbow length, fingerless, lace gloves and a pale yellow Bakupod.

Her hair was straight and loose and she was wearing a white, v shaped headpiece with a yellow, oval shaped jewel on the centre that was held on her head by two braided strands on each side of her head that was pulled to the back of her head.

She was wearing yellow eyeshadow with white eyeshadow on the top; black mascara; rose pink blush and rose pink lipgloss.

Her nails were pained pale yellow with white lips.

"Runo", Dan said in awe.

But Runo didn't like it. Because she screamed again.

"What am I wearing", she asked. "My shoulders are showing! And my legs! And I'm wearing high heels! And makeup! And nail polish! And my hair! I don't even want to get started on my hair!"

"Well", Dan started while blushing. "I think you look great."

This comment made Runo blush.

"Clueless", Shun sang before looking at Ryo. "Alright! Let's do this!"

"I agree", Ryo stated.

"Gate Card set!" **[Bakugan Extra: It's going down!]**

"Doom Card Set." **[Bakugan Extra: (gulps.)]**

"Is that that Doom Card you guys told me about", Runo asked.

"Yeah", Dan replied sadly.

"Gate Card set", Ryo yelled as he threw another gate card on the down.

"Bakugan brawl", he yelled before throwing a Bakugan. "Bakugan stand!"

With that a Darkus Fear Ripper appeared.

"Darkus Fear Ripper at 320 Gs."

"What was that", Runo asked.

"That was our Bakupods", Dan replied before holding up said item.

"Sweet", Runo stated.

"Bakugan brawl", Shun yelled before throwing a Bakugan. "Bakugan stand!"

With that a Gargonoid appeared.

"Gargonoid at 320 Gs."

"It's all tied up", Shun said.

"Not for long", Ryo stated before throwing a Gate Card. "Gate Card set! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!"

With that a Mantris appeared.

"Mantris At 290 Gs."

"Let's do this", Ryo yelled. "Ability Card activate! Marionette!"

"Marionette", Runo yelled. "That card allows Mantris to..."

"...move it's opponent to another card", Dan finished.

With that Gargonoid was moved over to the card Fear Ripper was on.

"What is he doing", Shun asked.

"Gate Card Open!"

"Fear Ripper power increase by 80 Gs. Fear Ripper now at 400 Gs. Gargonoid still at 320 Gs."

"Oh no", Shun said in dismay.

With that Fear Ripper hit Gargonoid sending it to the Doom Dimension!

"Gargonoid", Shun yelled in dismay. "No!"

"Was that the Doom Dimension", Runo asked sadly.

"Yeah", Dan replied sadly.

Shun glared at Ryo angrily.

"You're going to pay for that", the former yelled before looking at Skyress. "Will you help me?"

"Of course", Skyress replied.

"Okay then", Shun said before grabbing Skyress. "Let's do this! Bakugan brawl! Skyress stand!"

With this Skyress appeared...and everybody looked at her in awe.

"That's Skyress", Dan asked in shock.

"She's beautiful", Runo stated. **[Bakugan Extra: She is isn't she?]**

"But can she fight well", Ryo asked. "Let's find out. Bakugan brawl! Fear Ripper stand!"

With that Fear Ripper appeared again.

"Ability Card activate", Ryo yelled. "Slash Zero!"

"Fear Ripper at 400 Gs. Skyress at 340 Gs."

"Oh no", Runo said in dismay.

"Don't worry", Shun reassured. "I've got this! Gate Card open! Intercept!"

With that bars appeared keeping Fear Ripper and Skyress apart.

"There we go", Shun said. "That should keep those two from battling."

"Shun", Skyress started. "What is your strategy?"

"Just watch", Shun commanded before throwing another Bakugan. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!"

With that a Mantris appeared.

"Ryo", Shun called out. "Now it's your turn to be the puppet! Ability card activate! Marionette!"

With that Mantris grabbed onto Fear Ripper.

"Fear Ripper", Shun called out. "Go to the same card as your teammate Mantris!"

"Wait", Ryo yelled in dismay. "That card is a mind ghost! Stop!"

With that Shun's Mantris dropped Fear Ripper onto the same card as Ryo's Mantris...and both exploded and got sent back to Ryo!"

"What happened", Skyress asked as she went back to Shun.

"I noticed in my battle with Ryo earlier that he is willing to sacrifice his Bakugan to win", Shun revealed. "I figured out that he was going to use the Mine Ghost card that lets you take out either an enemy...or a friend." **[Bakugan Extra: That jerk!]**

"I see", Skyress stated. "So he was going to sacrifice Mantris (who he was finished with) and you used the card against him! Very clever." **[Bakugan Extra: Very clever Indeed.]**

"That's what Ryo gets for trying to sacrifice his own Bakugan", Shun stated.

Ryo heard that. And he was angry. Very angry. **[Bakugan Extra: (gulps) Not good.]**

"Bakugan brawl", he yelled angrily. "Bakugan stand!"

With that a Bakugan called Reaper appeared.

"Reaper", Drago yelled in dismay.

"Who's that", Dan asked.

"He's a very evil Bakugan", Drago replied. "His human partner is the man that has been giving everybody Doom and Field cards!" **[Bakugan Extra: Marduk!]**

"For real", Dan asked.

"For real", Dragon replied.

"Now Reaper", Ryo commanded. "Use your strength and defeat Mantris!"

With that Reaper his Mantris with his Scythe...and he got sent to Doom Dimension!

"Mantris", Shun yelled. "Come back!"

"Too late", Ryo stated. "Once you're Bakugan is in the Doom Dimension, it can never return."

Shun growled at Ryo.

"Are you alright Shun", Skyress asked.

"Don't worry about me", Shun commanded. "What do you think his next move will be?"

"I think it will be Dimension 4", Skyress replied. "It is an Ability Card that cancels out the Atribute power of any Gate Card."

Shun thought for a moment.

"Just Attribute power", he asked.

"Just Attribute power", Skyress replied.

"Then I know what to do", Shun stated before throwing a Gate Card. "Gate Card set! Bakugan brawl! Skyress stand!" **[Bakugan Extra: What's he planning?]**

With that Skyress appeared on the field.

"Bakugan brawl", Ryo yelled. "Reaper stand!"

With that Reaper appeared on the field.

"Both Skyress and Reaper at 370Gs."

"Not for long", Shun stated. "Gate Card open!"

With that the Gate Card opened.

"Skyress power level doubled to 740Gs."

"I don't think so", Ryo stated. "Ability Card activate! Dimension 4!"

"Yes", Shun said happily. "Sorry Ryo! You fell right into my trap!"

"What", Ryo yelled. "What trap?"

"Dimension 4 can only counter the Attribute power", Shun pointed out. "But it can't counter a character card!" **[Bakugan Extra: Brilliant!]**

"Character card", Ryo asked in shock before looking at said card.

True as day...it was a character card.

"Oh no", Ryo said in dismay.

"Now take him out Skyress", Shun commanded.

With that Skyress striked Reaper...and defeated him! **[Bakugan Extra: Yes!]**

With that the battle field disappeared and everybody was back on earth.

Runo looked at her clothes before hugging herself.

"My clothes", she said happily. "I am never letting you go again!

"Um", Dan started. "You do know you're gonna change into the other outfit every time we go into a battle right?"

"Dang it", Runo yelled.

"Oh come on Runo", Dan said. "I thought you looked great in the other outfit." **[Bakugan Extra: My heart! It can't take it!]**

Runo blushed at this comment.

"Really", Runo asked.

"Really really", Dan replied. **[Bakugan Extra: That's a line from Shrek.]**

Shun smiled at his friends...before he realised something.

"Guys", he said getting his friends attention. "Where did Ryo go?"

Elsewhere

Ryo was bowing down to Marduk.

"You failed me", the latter stated.

"Please give me another chance", Ryo pleaded.

"Fine", Marduk said. "I'll give you one more chance."

...

 _Ocean here! And coming up on the next Bakugan, Protecters of the Core. My best friend meets a very low Bakugan player and has to beat him. Can he do it? Find out on the next Bakugan, Protectors of the Core!_

HotXbun: Yay! We got to see a brawl again!

Challenge: Tell me who you think Ocean's best friend is.

My Answer: It's one of the brawlers that hasn't been introduced yet.


	4. Chapter 4 Aquos VS Aquos

HotXbun: Oh my word! I am so sorry that it has been nearly TEN months since I last updated! I was working on other stories!

Before we start I have some news. While this was originally supposed to be my take on what the remake might be like, the remake is out now. So now, this will simply just be my take on the original show.

Now back to the 'episode!'

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, Avatar The Last Airbender or Porter Robinson. But I do own Ocean as well as Ariel, my new OC introduced in this 'episode.'

Episode 4 Aquos VS Aquos

The Next Day

A young man just beat a boy in a Bakugan game.

The man was wearing a baby blue, short sleeved shirt; royal blue jeans; baby blue sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles and an aqua blue, long sleeved leather jacket with a popped up collar.

"Ah hah", he gloated. "I win."

"Whatever Rikki", the boy said before leaving.

"Well well well", Rikki heard somebody say.

He turned around and saw...Marduk!

"Who are you", Rikki asked.

"The name's Marduk", said person replied. "And I want to give you something."

With that Marduk was about to give Rikki a Bakugan...but pulled his hand back at the last second.

"Ah ah ah", Marduk said. "You want it? You need to earn it."

On the Beach

Ocean was on the beach with her best friend...Marucho.

Ocean was wearing a royal blue, one piece swimsuit under black jean shorts.

Her hair was tied into low, braided pigtails.

Marucho was wearing blue swim shorts that went to his knees. **[Bakugan Extra: Marucho is taller in this story...but still shorter than most of the characters.]**

Suddenly...Ocean heard something.

"Did you hear that", she asked.

"Hear what", Marucho asked.

"It sounds like singing."

With that Marucho stopped and listened.

"I hear something", he stated. "But I can't pinpoint where it's coming from."

"I can", Ocean stated before getting up and pulling up Marucho with her. "Follow me!"

With that Ocean led Marucho to a rock.

"I think it's coming from under there", she stated.

"That's impossible", Marucho stated.

"I'm a DJ Marucho", Ocean reminded. "My musical ear is never wrong."

With that Ocean pushed the rock away.

And when she did...she saw...two Bakugan?

"Huh", she said in shock before picking one up. "Bakugan?"

Suddenly...the Bakugan...popped opened and screamed!

Ocean screamed as well before falling into Marucho...sending them both to the ground.

"I...it talked", she said.

"That's impossible", Marucho stated again.

Then...the Bakugan talked!

"Nothing's impossible kid."

This made Marucho and Ocean scream again.

They were about to run away...when the other Bakugan started...singing?

This made Ocean turn around and slowly walk back to the Bakugan.

"Ocean", Marucho said sternly. "Come back! Ocean!"

But Ocean didn't listen and instead kneeled down next to the Bakugan that sang.

It was a Bakugan that looked like a mermaid.

"That...", Ocean started. "That was a really good song."

"Thank you", the Bakugan said in a feminine voice.

"My name is Ocean", said person revealed. "What's your name?"

"My name is Ariel."

"And I'm Preyas", the other Bakugan (who was named Preyas) added.

"Nice to meet you Preyas", Ocean stated before gesturing to Marucho. "This is my friend Marucho. Come over here Marucho!"

"Not until I know what these things are", Marucho stated.

"Hey", Preyas yelled. "For your information Mr Meanie! We. Are. Not. THINGS! WE ARE LIVING, BREATHING CREATURES!"

"You're a toy", Marucho pointed out.

"Maybe now", Preyas stated. "But we weren't always."

"What happened", Ocean asked.

"You see", Preyas started. "We come from a place known as Vestroia. It use to be a totally awesome place...until a meanie named Naga came and ruined everything."

"What did they do", Ocean asked.

"He totally stole something that wasn't his", Preyas replied.

"What was it", Ocean asked.

"It was the Silent Core", Preyas replied. "It holds all the negative energy of our world in it. When Naga stole it, it messed up everything."

"Messed up how", Ocean asked.

"Basically Vestroia is doomed to collapse", Preyas said concluding his story.

"You poor thing", Ocean said before picking up Preyas and hugging him.

This caused Preyas to blush before looking at Ariel.

"Score", he said.

Ocean giggled before looking at Marucho, who seemed distressed.

"What's wrong Marucho", she asked.

"I just can't believe it", Marucho replied. "Toys that are actually living creatures? And other dimensions? I need to sit down."

"Why sit down", Ocean asked. "When you can get up and dance!"

With that Ocean grabbed her laptop from her backpack.

"Will you sing Ariel", Ocean asked.

"What should I sing", Ariel asked.

"Just sing to the music", Ocean said.

With that she hit a button and music started playing.

Then Ariel sang.

When the song ended everybody cheered.

"Wow", Ocean said in awe. "You're a really good singer Ariel."

"Thank you Ocean", Ariel said. "That music was very lovely. Did you create it?"

"Yeah", Ocean replied. "I'll show you how I did it!"

And so...Ocean And Marucho made some new friends.

The Next Day

Marucho and Ocean walked into school the next day with their new Bakugan.

It was the same school Dan was going to.

When they did...they heard this.

"Hey you two!"

With that Marucho and Ocean turned around.

And when they did...they saw...Rikki!

"I see you two have some very special Bakugan", he pointed out. "Guess what? I do too."

With that Rikki held out the Bakugan Marduk gave him.

"I can sense Naga's evil stench on that Bakugan", Preyas revealed.

"Oh no", Ocean said in dismay. "What do we do?"

"We fight", Preyas yelled.

Marucho and Ocean nodded at each other.

The former then stepped forward.

"Let's do it."

Rikki smirked wickedly at this.

"Bakugan! Field open!"

With that everybody was teleported to the battle field.

Everybody looked at their outfits.

Rikki was wearing a long sleeved v-neck with white and light blue horizontal stripes; light brown pants; dark brown, knee high boots; a dark brown, leather waist coat, a blood red scarf around his forehead and a blue Bakupod.

Marucho was wearing a white, long sleeved button up dress shirt that was buttoned up; black pants; black, knee high boots; a royal blue, long sleeved, ankle length coat; a royal blue pirate hat, his glasses and a blue Bakupod.

Ocean was wearing a white, short sleeved, off the shoulder pirate blouse; a royal blue, knee length skirt; black, knee high boots; a royal blue waist coat, her glasses and a blue Bakupod.

Her hair was curly and loose and she was wearing a royal blue bandana around her head.

"Wow", she said in awe. "Sweet threads!"

"You've got that right", Marucho said.

"Enough talk", Rikki yelled. "Let's brawl!"

"Gate card set!"

"Doom card set", Rikki said before dropping said card.

"What's a Doom card", Marucho asked.

"Basically", Preyas started. "If we loose, it's game over for our Bakugan."

"Not good", Marucho stated.

"Gate card set", Rikki yelled before throwing another Gate card. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!"

With that a Robotallion appeared.

"My turn", Marucho stated before throwing a Bakugan. "Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!"

With that a Falconeer appeared.

"Falconeer at 340 Gs."

"This device is amazing", Marucho said referring to his Bakupod.

"Gate card set", Rikki yelled before throwing another Gate card.

"Interesting", Marucho stated. "He has thrown all his Gate cards so early into the battle."

"What do you think he's planning", Ocean asked.

"No clue", Marucho replied.

"Bakugan brawl", Rikki yelled. "Bakugan stand!"

With that a Juggernoid appeared.

"Looks like it's my turn again", Marucho said. "Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!"

With that a Griffon appeared.

"Bakugan brawl", Rikki yelled. "Siege stand!"

With that the Bakugan Marduk gave Rikki appeared.

"Siege at 350 Gs."

"Ability card activate", Rikki yelled. "Tsunami Wave!"

With that a Tsunami came and...wiped out all the Bakugan! Including Rikki's!

Siege was the only one still standing.

"What in the name of music", Ocean said. "Did he just sacrifice his own Bakugan? Why would he do that?"

"It's simple sweetheart", Rikki stated. "I do whatever's it takes to win!"

"Even at the cost of living creatures", Marucho said.

"Whatever", Rikki said.

Marucho growled at this.

"Marucho", Ocean started. "What do we do now?"

Marucho looked at the field for a moment.

"I think I know what to do", he stated.

"You sure", Ocean asked.

"Only one way to find out", Marucho replied before looking at Preyas. "Will you help me?"

"Of course", Preyas replied. "Let's go kick some as..."

"Preyas", Ariel said sternly.

"...triods", Preyas finished.

"Okay", Marucho said. "Here goes nothing. Bakugan brawl. Preyas stand!"

"Preyas at 340 Gs."

"Looks like your Bakugan is a bit too short on power", Rikki stated.

"I don't think so", Marucho stated. "Gate card open! Pyrus!"

With that...Siege and Preyas's Gs swapped.

"No", Rikki yelled.

"Yes", Marucho yelled happily. "Now Preyas!"

With that Preyas...took Siege out!

With that everybody was sent to real world.

Ocean tackled Marucho in a hug.

"You did it", she said happily.

"Um guys", Preyas started. "I hate to break up this beautiful moment, but the meanie is gone."

With that everybody looked around...and saw that Rikki was gone.

"Where did he go", Ocean asked.

"No clue", Marucho replied. "But I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of him."

...

 _Ocean here again. And coming up on the next Bakugan Protecters of the Core. I beat Rikki in a DJ battle. He then challenges me to a Bakugan battle, and the girls vs boys tournament begins. Will I beat Rikki? Find out on the next Bakugan Protecters of the Core._

HotXbun: Tournament arc! Tournament arc! TOURNAMENT ARC!

Challenge: Tell me if you are looking forward to the tournament.

My Answer: TOURNAMENT ARC!


	5. Chapter 5 Battle of the DJs

HotXbun: I am sorry that it has been over a month since I last updated! I was working on other stories!

Welcome to day five of my three year anniversary extravaganza! Today is all about Bakugan!

Five episodes! Halfway to ten! A woo woo!

Which is good because this is the 'episode' which starts the...tournament arc. Tournament arc. Tournament arc. TOURNAMENT ARRRRRRRRRRRRC!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, Avatar The Last Airbender or Descendants. But I do own Ocean and Ariel.

Episode 5 Battle of the DJs

The Next Day

Marucho and Ocean walked into the school's courtyard.

When they did...they saw a bunch of kids huddled up together.

"What's going on", Ocean asked.

"Only one way to find out", Marucho stated.

With that Marucho and Ocean pushed through the crowd.

When they did...they saw Rikki! And he was DJing!

"Wait a minute", Ocean said in shock. "He's a DJ too?"

"Oh boy", Marucho said in dismay.

Rikki looked up...and growled.

"You", he said with venom in his voice.

"You", Ocean mocked. "I didn't know you were a DJ."

"The best", Rikki stated.

"The best", Ocean asked. "If you're the best...why haven't I heard about you?"

This made Rikki angry. Very angry.

He got up and glared at Ocean.

"You want to hear me", he asked. "Then you'll hear me."

"That doesn't even make sense", Ocean stated.

"Whatever", Rikki stated before grabbing his laptop. "Listen to this."

With that Rikki hit a button on his laptop and music started playing.

Everybody seemed to like it.

"What do you think sweetheart", Rikki asked.

"It's good", Ocean started. "Great even. But that doesn't make it the greatest."

"Think you could do better", Rikki asked.

"I don't care about better", Ocean revealed. "I just care about if I think it's a good song."

With that Ocean hit a button on her laptop and music started playing.

Everybody got way more excited for this music. Some kids even started dancing!

Rikki glared at Ocean before leaving.

He sat down in a classroom. Then...Tatsuya walked up to him.

"Hey", the former greeted. "Looks like everybody liked that freshman's song huh?"

"You don't need to remind me", Rikki stated.

"Well", Tatsuya started. "That freshman happens to be working with this girl to prove that girls can be brawlers too _."_

"Oh boy", Rikki said in dismay.

"Exactly", Tatsuya stated. "So I was wondering if you would help me stop them?"

That Afternoon

Dan, Runo, Shun, Julie and Alice were all hanging out together.

Suddenly, Ocean walked up to the group with Marucho right behind her.

"Hey guys", she greeted. "I want to introduce you to my friend Marucho."

"Hey Marucho", Dan greeted. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too", Marucho stated.

"Hey!"

Upon hearing that, the group turned around.

They saw Tatsuya...and Rikki!

"I'm ready for the girl VS boy tournament. First round is my friend Rikki against your little freshman girl."

"I am not a little freshman girl", Ocean yelled angrily. "Is this about the DJ thing from earlier?"

"Forget about that", Rikki commanded. "Let's do this!"

With that Rikki held up his Field Card.

"A field card", Shun said in shock as he stepped up to Ocean.

"You know what that is", she asked in shock.

"You do", Shun asked in shock.

"Yeah", Ocean replied. "Marucho fought in a battle against Rikki with it yesterday."

"And I won", Marucho gloated.

"Quit it", Rikki yelled. "Time to go!"

"Got it", Ocean stated.

"Bakugan, field open!"

With that everybody was transported to the battle field.

Tatsuya was wearing a black vest; black jeans; black combat boots; a blood red, long sleeved, ankle length coat with a popped up collar and a blood red Bakupod.

Julie was wearing a white, elbow length blouse that was buttoned up; light brown jeans; dark brown, knee length, leather boots; a dark brown, leather waistcoat that was buttoned up halfway and a dark brown Bakupod.

Her hair was straight and tied into a ponytail.

She was wearing white eyeshadow; rose pink blush and rose pink lipgloss.

Her nails were painted white.

Alice was wearing a dark purple, knee length dress; black, knee length boots with dark purple laces; a black, long sleeved, foot length, leather coat; black, wrist length and fingerless gloves.

Her hair was curly and loose.

For some reason...she didn't have a Bakupod.

She was wearing make up which made it look like she was wearing a black butterfly mask on her face as well as black lipstick.

Her nails were painted dark purple with black butterflies on them.

"Wow", Julie said in awe. "This place is amazing!"

"It is", Alice agreed. "You look great by the way."

"So do you", Julie stated.

"Enough", Rikki commanded. "Let's do this!"

"Gate Card Set!"

"No way", Julie said in shock. "The gate cards are huge!"

"Doom Card set", Rikki said before dropping said card to the ground.

"What card was that", Alice asked.

"That was a Doom Card", Shun revealed. "If Ocean loses a battle, her Bakugan will be sent to the Doom Dimension. A horrible place where there is no return."

"That's awful", Alice stated before looking at Ocean. "Listen Ocean! You must do your very best to win!"

"I will", Ocean stated. "I promise!"

"Do not let me down Rikki", Tatsuya commanded.

"I won't", Rikki stated. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!"

With that an Aquos Mantris appeared.

Julie looked at it in shock.

"It's huge", she yelled. "And scary!"

 _Mantris at 270 Gs._

"Mantris is at 270 Gs", Ocean said. "Okay. Then I'll do this! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand!"

With that an Aquos Gargonoid appeared.

 _Gargonoid at 320 Gs._

"Alright", Dan said happily. "Gargonoid is higher!"

"Not for long", Rikki stated. "Gate Card open!"

With that the Gate Card opened.

 _Mantris power increase by 150 Gs. Mantris now at 420 Gs._

"Oh no", Ocean said in realisation. "Gargonoid!"

With that...Gargonoid was sent to the the Doom Dimension!

"No", Ocean yelled in sadness.

"Was that...the Doom Dimension", Julie asked as she covered her mouth.

"Yes", Drago replied sadly. "It is."

"Oh no", Julie said sadly. "That poor Bakugan."

With that...Ocean wipes the tears from her eyes and glared at Rikki.

"You're going to pay for this", she yelled angrily. "Bakugan brawl. Bakugan stand!"

With that an Aquos Falconeer appeared.

"Bakugan Brawl", Rikki yelled. "Bakugan stand!"

With that Mantris appeared.

 _Mantris still at 420 Gs. Falconeer at 280 Gs._

"You're kidding me right", Rikki asked. "There's no way that your Falconeer is going to beat my Mantris."

"That's what you think", Ocean stated. "Gate card open!"

With that the gate card opened.

 _Status affect of Mantris removed. Mantris now at 270 Gs._

"What", Rikki asked in shock.

With that...Mantris was taken out.

"Yes", Ocean said as her Bakugan returned to her.

"That was a clever move Ocean", Marucho stated.

"Rikki", Tatsuya said angrily.

"Don't worry", Rikki reassured. "I've got this. Gate Card set. Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!"

With that an Aquos Fear Ripper appeared.

 _Fear Ripper at 320 Gs._

"320 Gs", Ocean said out loud. "Let's see. I've got it! Gate Card set! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!"

With that an Aquos Mantris appeared.

 _Mantris at 290 Gs._

"How pathetic", Rikki stated.

"Oh really", Ocean asked. "Ability Card activate! Marionette!"

With that...Mantris moved Fear Ripper to the Gate Card she set down...and he exploded!

"What", Rikki asked angrily.

"What was that", Tatsuya asked angrily.

"Mind ghost", Ocean sang.

"Brilliant", Marucho stated.

"Do something Rikki", Tatsuya commanded. "You only have one Bakugan left!"

"One Bakugan is all I need", Rikki stated. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!"

With that an Aquos Siege appeared.

 _Siege at 350 Gs._

"350 Gs", Ocean said. "I wonder what Bakugan I should use next."

"I have a plan", Ariel revealed. "Ocean, throw me in!"

"You sure", Ocean asked.

"I'm sure", Ariel replied.

"Okay then", Ocean said. "Then let's do this! Bakugan brawl! Ariel stand!"

With that...Ariel appeared in her true form...and everybody looked at her in awe.

She had cyan skin, long, wavy turquoise hair that was loose; completely white eyes and and sky blue mermaid tail. She was wearing a sky blue, sleeveless top made out of scales.

"Ariel", Ocean said in awe. "You're beautiful!"

"Thank you Ocean", Ariel said. "Now. Activate my ability card. Song of the Sea!"

"Got it", Ocean said. "Ability Card activate! Song of the Sea!"

With that...Ocean sang I power song. A song so powerful...that it defeated Rikki's Bakugan!

Everybody returned to the real world.

"Yes", Runo said happily. "Round one goes to the girls!"

With that Rikki and Tatsuya growled before beginning to leave.

"This isn't the last you'll hear from me!"

...

 _Julie here, and coming up on the next Bakugan Protecters of the Core. Somebody from my past returns. And then...I have to battle him! What will happen? Find out on the next Bakugan Protecters of the Core!_

HotXbun: And that was the first 'episode' of the TOURNAMENT ARC!

Challenge: Tell me if you liked the first episode of the TOURNAMENT ARC!

My Answer: TOURNAMENT ARC!


	6. Chapter 6 Ex

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over THREE MONTHS since I last updated! I was working on other stories!

We're going to learn more about Julie in this 'episode'.

TopGun1986: Here you go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan. But I do own Ben, my OC introduced in this chapter.

Episode 6 Ex

The Next Day

Julie was in class.

"Okay class", the teacher started. "We have a new student joining us today, so let's all give him a warm welcome."

With that the new student walked in.

He had very short, black hair; mocha skin and black eyes.

He was wearing a black, long sleeved shirt; black jeans; black combat boots; a black, long sleeved leather jacket; black, leather, fingerless gloves and silver chains around his waist.

"Everybody please give a warm welcome to our new student, Benjamin Brown."

When Julie heard this...she looked up at the new student in shock.

He spotted her...and smirked.

One Hour Later

As soon as class finished, Julie tried to rush out of the classroom as quickly as she could.

However, just as she got to the door...Benjamin grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Well well well", he started. "If it isn't the lair."

Julie didn't answer. She just looked at Benjamin in fear.

"So this is where you ran away to", he said. "Thought you could run away from me did ya?"

Julie continued to not say anything.

"Well", Ben asked. "Are you going to say anything?"

With that Julie gulped before choking something out.

"What...what are you doing here Ben", she asked.

"My dad got a new job so he moved us up here", Ben revealed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to live with my sister after what happened", Julie revealed.

"I see", Ben said. "Do you have any friends?"

"I do", Julie replied.

"And do they know what you did?"

"I did nothing", Julie defended. "You're the one who..."

"Now now", Ben started. "You're supposed to be giving me a 'warm welcome' remember?"

With that, Julie glared at Ben before leaving.

"Julie", Runo called out when she saw her. "Are you okay? You seem upset."

With that Julie sighed sadly.

"No Runo", she replied. "I'm not okay."

"What happened", Runo asked.

"It's a long story", Julie revealed.

"You wanna hang out at my parents' restaurant after school", Runo asked. "I'll tell Dan and Shun to back out so we can talk alone."

That Afternoon

Julie and Runo were in the latter's family restaurant.

"Here", Runo said before putting a mug down in front of Julie. "I hope you like hot chocolate."

"Who doesn't like hot chocolate", Julie asked before drinking from the mug. "Thanks."

"No problem", Runo said. "Now, what's going on?"

With that, Julie took a deep breath before revealing the truth.

"It's my ex boyfriend. He's just transferred to the school."

"Oh boy", Runo said.

"Oh boy indeed", Julie said.

"Why did you two break up", Runo asked.

"He cheated on me."

"Oh boy", Runo said again.

"It gets worse", Julie revealed. "After I caught him, he made it look like I was just lying to get attention. After that, I started getting bullied. It got so bad that when the school year ended, I decided that I would go to live with my sister and start the next year at a new school. And now he's here!"

"Do you want me to take care of him", Runo asked.

"Thanks but I'm good", Julie replied. "I'll mange."

Before Runo could say anything else...her phone went off.

She looked at her caller ID...and growled.

"Who is it", Julie asked.

"It's Tatsuya", Runo revealed before answering her phone. "What?"

"Now now sweetheart", Tatsuya started. "Is that anyway to treat the man you are going to go on a date with?"

"There is no way that I'm going on a date with you", Runo stated. "Now what do you want?"

"I've chosen the next challenger for the tournament", Tatsuya revealed. "Bring your buddies to the park in one hour."

One Hour Later

Everybody walked into the park where they saw Tatsuya.

"We're here", Runo announced.

"Excellent", Tatsuya stated.

"So who's your challenger", Runo asked.

With that a man walked up to Tatsuya...and Julie gasped in shock.

It was Ben.

"What's wrong Julie", Runo asked.

"That's my ex-boyfriend", Julie revealed.

"Ex-boyfriend", Dan asked in confusion.

"Yeah", Runo replied. "He cheated on Julie, then made everybody at their school think that she was lying to get attention."

"What", Dan asked before glaring at Ben. "That's a jerk move."

"Whatever", Ben stated. "Julie, I challenge you to a brawl!"

With that Ben held up a field card.

"What", Julie asked in shock. "Since when do you play Bakugan Ben?"

"It was getting really popular at school so I decided to check it out", Ben revealed. "Now, are we gonna battle or what?"

With that Julie glared at Ben angrily.

"You don't have to do this Julie", Runo stated.

"Yes", Julie stated. "I do. Game field, open!"

Five Minutes Later

Everybody was in the game field.

"Doom Card set", Ben said before dropping said item.

"Gate Card set", both Julie and Ben yelled.

"Bakugan brawl", Julie yelled before throwing a Bakugan. "Bakugan stand!"

With that a Rattleoid appeared on Ben's Gate Card.

"My turn", he yelled before throwing a Bakugan. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!"

With that a Hyniod appeared.

 _Rattleoid at 300Gs. Hynoid at 310Gs._

"Let's do something about that shall we", Julie asked. "Ability Card activate! Poison Fang!"

With that Rattleoid used the ability on Hynoid.

 _Rattleoid power increase to 350Gs. Hynoid power decrease to 260Gs._

"Alright", Julie said happily.

"Not so fast", Ben said suddenly. "Gate Card open! Character!"

With that Ben's Gate Card Opened.

 _Hynoid power doubled to 520Gs. Rattleoid power remains unaffected._

"Oh no", Julie yelled out in dismay.

With that...Hynoid took out Rattleoid...who was sent to the Doom Dimension.

"Rattleoid", Julie yelled.

"Good job Ben", Tatsuya stated.

With that...Juliet glared at Ben.

"You're gonna pay for that", she state before throwing a Bakugan. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!"

With that a Tuskor appeared on Julie's Gate Card.

"Bakugan Brawl", Ben yelled. "Bakugan stand!"

With that Hynoid appeared again _._

 _Tuskor power level at 350Gs. Hynoid at 310Gs._

"Gate Card open", Julie yelled.

 _Both Bakugan power increase by 50Gs. Tuskor power level now at 400Gs. Hynoid power level now at 360Gs._

"Thanks for the power boost", Ben said. "But now I'm taking away yours! Ability Card activate! Whirlwind!"

 _Tuskor power decrease to 350Gs._

"Oh no", Alice said in dismay.

"Don't you worry Alice", Julie reassured. "This girl has a trick up her sleeve!"

 _Hynoid power decrease by 100Gs. Hynoid power now at 260Gs._

With that...Tuskor took out Hynoid!

"Alright", Julie said happily as Tuskor returned to her.

"What", Tatsuya yelled angrily.

"How did that even happen", Ben asked.

"It's quite simple really", Julie replied. "The effects of Poison Fang stay on for a while."

"Excellent thinking Julie", Marucho stated.

"Thank you Marucho", Julie thanked. "Now on to the next round! Gate Card set! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!"

With that Tuskor appeared again.

"Bakugan brawl", Ben yelled before throwing a Bakugan. "Bakugan stand!"

With that...a giant Bakugan appeared!

"Oh my", Alice said in shock.

"What type of Bakugan is that", Runo asked.

"The name's Cycloid baby", said Bakugan revealed. "And I'm here to take you down!"

"It can talk", Dan asked in shock.

"Forget about that", Julie commanded. "We have other things to worry about. Gate Card open! Triple Battle! Now you can't battle until another Bakugan enters the battle."

"I don't think so", Ben stated. "Ability Card activate! Smackdown!"

"It's time to bring the pain", Cycloid yelled.

With that Cycloid smacked the Gate Card...and broke the Gate Card!

"He broke the Gate Card", Shun asked in shock.

"How did he do that", Dan asked.

"Tuskor no", Julie yelled.

With that...Tuskor was taken out by Cycloid...and was sent to the Doom Dimension.

"Tuskor", Julie yelled.

"Alright", Tatsuya yelled happily. "Good job Ben!"

With that...Julie angrily gripped onto her last Bakugan.

 _This is my last Bakugan. It's now or never._

"Okay", Julie said nervously. "Here I go. Gate Card set! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!"

With that a Manion appeared.

"Bakugan brawl", Ben yelled. "Cycloid stand!"

With that Cycloid appeared again.

"I'm back", he taunted.

"Gate Card open", Julie yelled. "Character! This Gate Card will double Manion's power."

"I don't think so", Ben said. "Ability Card activate! Smackdown!"

"Not again", Dan said.

With that...Cycloid destroyed Julie's Gate Card!

"Oh no", Julie yelled.

 _Cycloid at 370Gs. Manion at 350Gs._

"It's over Julie", Ben stated.

With that...Cycloid took out Manion...and the latter was sent to the Doom Dimension.

The battle was over...and Julie had lost.

Everybody was then teleported back to the real world.

"Alright", Tetsuya said happily. "You did it Ben!"

"I...I lost", Julie said sadly.

"Yes you did", Tetsuya pointed out. "You girls need to play better if you want to beat us!"

...

 _Chan Lee here. And coming up next on Bakugan Protecters of the Core. It's my turn to complete in the girls vs boys tournament. Can I do it? Find out on the next Bakugan Protecters of the Core._

HotXbun: So Chan Lee is next.

Challenge: Tell me if you're excited to see Chan Lee battle.

My Answer: I am very excited! Are you excited?!


End file.
